Aerodynamic fairing assemblies, such as the ones developed and manufactured by Wall Global, LLC. of Franklin, Tenn., use inflatable panels that automatically deploy and retract at certain speeds to cover and enclose the space between the tractor truck and connected trailers. These inflatable panels significantly improve the aerodynamics of long haul tractor-trailers, which increases fuel economy and vehicle stability. These fairing assemblies also use blowers that provide a continuous airflow to the inflatable panels during deployment to maintain the rigidity and structural integrity of the panel regardless of ambient temperature or air pressure.
As used in continuous airflow systems, such as those of Wall Global, inflatable panels require certain unique functions and features. In order to function properly in a continuous airflow system, the inflatable panels would generally require an air vent to bleed off a portion of the supplied airflow from the blower. During deployment, bleeding air through an air vent in the inflated panels creates an undesirable whistling sound. In addition, the inflatable panels must have blower connections and retraction units that help ensure that the panel deflates and retract neatly into their panel housing.
The inflatable panels of this invention are designed and intended for use as an inflatable airfoil in an aerodynamic fairing assembly that uses a blower that provides a continuous airflow to the inflated panel to maintain it in the deployed position. The inflatable panel is designed to deploy outward from separate panel housings or other support structures to vertically extend the side wall of the tractor truck forming an airfoil or side fairing wall. The inflatable panel is constructed from sheets of PVC vinyl that are cut, assembled and joined together. The major seams of the inflatable panel are sewn together rather than bonded using conventional construction methods. The sewn seams act as an air vent that allow air to bleed from the panel, thereby eliminating the need for a separate air vent to bleed off the continuous airflow from the blower and the undesired whistling associated with a conventional air vent. The inflatable panel includes a blower port with an internal vent end designed to prevent the port from becoming obstructed by the body of the panel collapsing on itself as the panel deflates. The inflatable panel also includes a retraction unit oriented so that the internal cable not only retracts the deflating panel uniformly into the panel housing but also laterally urges the panel slightly in one direction to ensure that the deflating panel does not splay outward creating a road hazard.
The above described features and advantages, as well as others, will become more readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art by reference to the following detailed description and accompanying drawings.